


Fire and Water

by RainbowUnderpants



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, AtLA AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnderpants/pseuds/RainbowUnderpants
Summary: It’s super convenient that they colour-code everyone in this universe. Super convenient if your a waterbender living in the Earth Kingdom that wants mess with people.Mostly with new-comer the firebender, Thranduil.Bard has an odd take on diplomatically making friends.





	Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).




End file.
